Superhero
by Meredith Kerrick
Summary: Heroes are complicated- especially when it comes to Castle and Beckett. But doesn't every hero deserve their chance? Based off of Season 4 Episode 2 Heroes and Villains. Caskett Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So some of you might know me from the NCIS section of this glorious website but here I am- my first Castle fic! Anyways, hope you'll give me a shot, I'm always open to advice/critiques, suggestions for the story, of course support, and pretty much anything else you guys can think of. I love to hear from my readers! Now for the story!**

**Meredith**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, they're just on loan.**

Detective Kate Beckett slipped the key into the slot of her New York apartment door and pushed it open. Her head was swimming in thoughts. She was drowning in them and the only thing she could think to do was change into something more comfortable, pour a glass of wine and try to settle herself.

She pulled off her jacket and draped it over a chair in her room. walking towards the dresser, she removed her mother's ring and father's watch, and put them into their places in her jewelry box. Her slender fingers began threading buttons out of their holes until her nails gently scratched the surface of her scar. The marred skin was new and occasionally it would surprise her with it's presence. She stole a glance in the mirror but pushed those thoughts away and pulled on a soft, oversized shirt- too much had happened today. Cops for suspects always made for a rough day and Officer Hastings was especially hard. Beckett could only hope the the young officer would take a turn for the better, to not get sucked in by her father's murder as Kate once had with her mother's. Beckett dropped a few inches lower when she removed her staggering heels and replaced her dress pants with yoga pants before walking into the kitchen.

The deep red liquid swirled in the glass on her countertop. Once her glass was sufficiently filled Kate went to her couch and tucked one of her legs underneath herself. The ringing of her phone pulled her from her thoughts and she gently set her glass on the table in front of her to answer the text. It was Castle. She knew what he was going to ask about. What she didn't know was whether she wanted to talk about it. Hesitantly she opened the text, knowing she couldn't avoid him forever.

_Are you okay?_

What a simple question. What a stupidly simple question- with a stupidly simple answer. It was so hard for her to be honest. Honesty wasn't what troubled Kate but allowing herself to open up was an issue ever since her mother's murder- maybe even before that- she had lost track.

_Not really._

_Let me come over._

She exhaled and ran her fingers through her hair. He was just trying to help, but he thought he could fix everything. She figured it couldn't hurt, she needed to clear her head, the case was rough, her day was rough and Castle was more than her partner, he was her friend. But somehow she couldn't do it, she couldn't bring herself to call for help.

_I'm fine._

_I never said you weren't. I said Let me come over._

Before she could even think what to say to that her phone lit up again.

_Open the door._

Kate slowly untucked her legs and her bare feet padded against the hardwood floor until she reached the door and turned the knob. She didn't know whether to throw herself at him, slam the door or run and hide. Her mind flew through countless options before she could manage a word.

"Hey."

"Hey."

His voice was deep, rich and soothing and it was what she needed right then. When Castle could tell she wasn't going to say anything he continued, "Well you opened the door without a gun and you haven't drawn your weapon, so I'm assuming I can come in."

Beckett gathered her thoughts quickly, "Uh yeah of course."

"I brought wine" he offered cautiously. Beckett could tell he was on his toes. She was always grateful for that because she knew she was a handful. She knew exactly how much trouble she caused him and still he came back day after day, week after week and not only that but he pulled things like this. He watched out for her.

"I already have some open." Beckett took down another glass from the rack and began to fill it before handing it to him and walking towards the couch. They both took a seat and Castle waited patiently to see if she would start before he began talking.

"Are you worried about Officer Hastings?"

"Uh, I was, but a little less now. I think now that she knows that she has some who truly loves and cares for her she might be able to put aside Lone Vengeance and move on. I know she'll never move on from her father's death but maybe she'll stop risking her life every other minute trying to make up for it."

"Hopefully... I really do wish them the best." he scanned her face looking for answers before continuing, "But that isn't what's bothering you, is it?"

"It is. But there's just been something else on my mind. It's stupid." She looked down, hoping it would pass. He took two fingers under her chin until their eyes met, "I will not think anything you say is stupid, Kate."

She took a sip of wine and a deep breath, " It's just, super heroes are the world's way of symbolizing good and just people. People who overcome obstacles and work for the better of society. They're everywhere; comics, movies, action figures. They're the role models for six year old boys. I just- What are you supposed to do when there isn't even that?" she set her glass down and ran her hands through her hair. "It's just a dumb thought."

Castle paused for a moment and retook her eyes "It isn't stupid, you just aren't looking at the right heroes. Tony the Butcher was never a superhero, he was selfish and an imposter. But the image of a superhero will remain because there are so many true heros. They are the imaginary, the created- and Kate, there are people like you, like everyone at the 12th. There are everyday heroes and there are fantasy heros but they're still here. They don't always have to do something but they support and inspire- they seek out the best in others and that is something incredible. They drive that fourteen year old girl who bought her first comic, they amaze that six year old boy, they inspire that senior who decides to apply to the naval academy. They are superheroes."

He watched a sad smile cross her face as she sighed, "You really do amaze me sometimes, Castle."

"Well it's obviously because I'm a superhero." He had his goofy grin on and Beckett couldn't help but laugh a little.

"And ever so humble", she added. They sat in a comfortable silence, smiling, just long enough for Beckett to watch Castle's brain churn with trouble.

He tucked his fingers gently into her hair, and moving it behind her ear, said, "You know I could be your superhero." A million things were flashing through Beckett's head before she noticed she was moving slowly towards him. He was leaning in and Beckett somehow let her eyes shut before allowing his lips to softly touch hers. He kissed her with enough purpose so that she knew he meant it, but not to push her either. Kate had to admit to herself, even in its brevity, that kiss was magical. Castle pulled back far enough until Beckett could look into his boyish blue eyes.

"I think I'd let you." she whispered. Even in that moment she was unsure of herself, but she was willing to try it. The smile that lit up Castle's face was not only unexpected but it brought out a gorgeous part of him. It was genuine and quite possibly contagious. Beckett could feel the blush rush to her cheeks as she smiled into another kiss. And right then Kate decided that there was definitely a chance for this superhero.

**So? Any ideas? There's a first time for everything and I honestly can't wait to hear from you all on this! Anyways I've seen people do this so here's my tumblr URL if you're interested: meredithkerrick. tumblr .com**

**Meredith**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate turned over in her bed as she awoke. Gradually all of her senses were coming into focus as she felt the familiar weight of the sheets against the side of her body along with the scent of her detergent. She could hear the dimmed roar of New York traffic that she knew lay outside the window's morning light. The clock read 7:30 on her nightstand and the promise of a Saturday had a smile forming on her face. Thinking about yesterday had Kate smiling even wider- it was almost too good to be true. A hard buzzing against the surface of her table pulled Kate from her thoughts. Miserably, she pushed her arm into the mattress to reach her phone dreading the idea of a murder on a Saturday, a Saturday that hinted at time for an early workout and if she was lucky an evening with Castle. Regardless of what Kate wanted she had to check her phone and was pleasantly surprised when the new message came from Castle.

_Good Morning, beautiful. :)_

_Well Good Morning to you too :)_

After just a few minutes her phone was buzzing again- less pronounced this time against the cotton sheets._ Coffee in the park? _

_Sounds Good. What time?_

_The park by your house in an hour?_

_See you then ;)_

With a new motivation, Beckett got out of bed and started to get ready. Her bare feet hit the hardwood floor as she made her way to the bathroom to begin her morning routine. Once she was freshened up she opened up her closet to reveal an array of attire options. The September weather was a perfect fall temperature but with the wind outside she found a cardigan to wear. Using precaution she pulled her arms up and through a white scoop-neck shirt; being careful not to strain her scar. She followed it with a khaki cardigan and dark skinny jeans that were cuffed at the bottom. After adding a quite a few inches to her height with desert heels Kate grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

It didn't take long for her to get to the park slipping through the pedestrians, even for a Saturday morning. The weather was pleasant with the trees swaying with the pull of the wind as if they were paint brushes and the sky was their canvas. It was occasions like this that Kate actually took the time to enjoy the outdoors of New York. She spent so much time speeding through home or the 12th and when she did have free time it was easily spent indoors working out or otherwise occupied. She often ended up watching New York like a drive by movie outside her car window or briefly flying by from a glance out her apartment- the breaks she did have she made the most of, and today was no exception. Kate spotted Castle with two coffees in hand as he approached her.

"Funny, it never gets old having a ruggedly handsome man bring you coffee." Kate smiled. She knew it was Castle's favorite way to describe himself but it was also true. Beckett always blew off Lanie with a classic roll of her eyes when her spunky best friend insisted that Kate's morning coffee was more than just polite and that Castle was dropping hints, but Kate would never admit that she truly enjoyed Castle's devotion to their coffee routine.

"Well it never gets old seeing the gorgeous coffee recipient smile." he was grinning and offered his hand to her so that they could walk down the park path together.

An hour had easily passed as they enjoyed easy conversation and trashed their coffees at the delicious morning brew's inevitable demise. Castle pulled her to a recently freed bench taking his own seat after her. He turned his body slightly towards her and let their hands rest on his lap.

"So I was thinking if you wanted maybe we could get dinner tonight?" Castle's nervous tone was almost undetectable but Kate's detective skills alerted her and it oddly comforted her that she wasn't the only one who was on edge.

She looked up from her lap, "Yeah that would be great."

Castle regained a bit of his confident composure and brought their joined hands to his lips kissing hers. A lingering moment of silence broadened even further as Kate's mind was churning out thoughts, processing the best way to form letters into words, words into sentences and sentences into thoughts which she had to precariously phrase in order not to completely scare Castle.

"Castle you know that uh this PDA thing can't show up at the precinct, right?"

"PDA? Of course Beckett. I am always on my best behavior. The will be no heated kisses or clearing of desktops." he waggled his eyebrows and gave a very charming smile either pleased with his humor, or his idea, or both.

Kate was slightly caught off guard- especially at the thoughts her was conjuring in her head. They hadn't done more than kiss last night, they weren't even making out to be honest, it was innocent and yet still completely exceptional and Beckett had high hopes for the future. It seemed like years before she spoke and she was really hoping Castle didn't notice because that would only give him the satisfaction his ego didn't need. "No Castle, I mean like not at all. As in on the inside of the precinct walls, on the job, in front of the team you and I are both single."

His face dropped and contorted with thoughts of this newfound dilemma, "So you mean I can't tell Ryan and Espo?"

Beckett was pained by his innocent disappointment, she knew this was going to be hard for him- and her- in all regards. "I'm sorry, but not yet. It's too much of a risk until we figure this out. The NYPD has a strict policy, and it's not that I think they're going to blab about it but if word, or even a ghost of a word got back to Captain Gates that we were together I don't know what would happen."

She looked at him again and smiled finishing the bitter medicine with sugar, "I like you and my job, so I would kinda like to keep both." Castle nodded in understanding and Kate leaned into him giving him a kiss.

His optimism kicked into gear and Castle was falling back into his usual persona, "We'll figure this out, Kate."

"I know."

Castle stood up and placed both of his hands palms up so that she could match his and then pulling her up into a sweet embrace and placing his lips against hers letting the wind pull her hair away from her face.

He linked his fingers at the small of her back a genuine smile appearing with a hint of devious flair, "I really like kissing you."

The statement was simple but it almost knocked Beckett off her feet as if he was teaming up with the gusty September air. "Well that's good" she quickly contemplated and the decided to continue, "because I really like kissing you and I was hoping we could continue" and placing her lips close to his ear "and maybe explore just a little bit more." Beckett pulled away and bit her lip leaving Castle stunned and their playful banter soothing the previous conversation's unfortunate path.

Castle insisted upon accompanying Beckett back to her apartment until his charming ways and appealing offer defeated her. On the way to Beckett's the conversation was light and cheerful leaving Castle to harass her a little.

It's amazing how the wind will whisk you hair in one direction, flow into it as if you were a movie star and then let it fall back, all in a matter of seconds."

"Yeah it's the miracle of a woman's hair, Castle." Beckett laughed at his easy distractions. She often actually appreciated the details that Castle picked up on.

"No just your hair." he said definitively.

She tilted her head ever so slightly and let her hair slip from its place to cover her face before tucking her fingers underneath and fixing the arrangement of curls.

"Yeah like that. That little trick you do when I compliment you. Perfect timing you and your hair, but don't worry I won't tell." he had a twinkle in his eye and was evidently pleased with his comment as color came to Kate's face at being caught.

They took a different course back to Beckett's apartment and soon Rick was parting ways with her promising to pick her up around seven and that he would text her details about their evening plans later. Beckett pushed against the heavy glass door to her complex nodding at Anthony, her doorman, who was seated behind the desk with some sort of paperwork. He stood quickly to apologize for not actually opening the door. For a New York City doorman Anthony took his job very seriously but was always pleasant when Beckett passed and he could often get a smile out of her. She began brushing off his apologies insisting she could open a door every once and awhile and wished him a good afternoon before heading up to her apartment.

**Thanks for the support on Chapter One and please do keep it coming! Let me know what you guys think :) Especially if any of you had anything in particular that you want to see in their "evening plans"!**

**Meredith**


End file.
